On the Edge
by ForTheLoveOfBeerUndWurst
Summary: I don't know how long it's been, since they tied me up and left me here in this God forsaken room. One could go mad, just by how quiet everything seems. I fear I'm on the edge of my sanity. I've had contact with no one for quite some time now. It could have been seconds, minutes. Or days. Months. Or... years. Rated T for Profanity Written in: 1st person


Germany's P.O.V.

That same little girl appeared in my dream, again. She's always wearing the same dress, and always cleaning. A maid presumably. She's been showing up every night, since I was captured

Two child-like hands reached out, they gathered wild flowers and clovers into their grasp. Ripping them from the Earth, the stems were bent and twisted until the plants were arranged into a crown. A disembodied voice sighed with satisfaction. Any imperfections were removed, and the crown was placed into a bag. The grass faded away and was replaced with a stone pathway, buildings, and a light blue sky. Fixing his hat, a boy made his way across the cobblestone road, towards a cute little girl attempting to brush the dirt off the path. "Italia!" The boy called for her. She immediately turned around and smiled as wide as she could, "Holy Rome!" He paused as his face turned red, "Hello Italy."

Then the dream faded away.

"Wait!" I yelled as I was pulled from my slumber. The ropes binding me dug into my wrists, causing me to wince and wriggle around for a better position. This ended up with my face smushed against the floor and my body in an even more unconfortable position than before. The stone was freezing and caused me to shiver profusely. "Verdammt." I muttered and tried to push myself up. After several failed attempts, I quit and decided to wait until someone came to 'feed' me. I never ate, of course. They fed me slob not even the swine would eat. Finally, after a lifetime of waiting, the door swung open and Ivan stepped inside, " You eat, da?" He closed the door and sat down in front of me, placing a dish on the floor. I looked at it and regretted doing so immediately. Just looking at it made me gag. England must have cooked it himself. The Russian picked up the spoon and thrust it towards my mouth, "Eat." I refused and pressed my lips together, there is no way I would let that s*** touch my tongue. He stared at me with those violet eyes. Anyone else would cower in fear, run away as fast as they could, but I knew those were of a child's. They yearned for love, not destruction. "Eat it." He pressed the curve of the utensil against my lips. "Nein." I muttered and tried to scoot away. "Awe come on, you need to eat." He protested. He picked me up and laid me against the wall, "Now you are comfy, da?" "Ja.." He smiled and picked up the spoon, "Now eat."

After about an hour of trying to feed me, Ivan stood, "Good?" Somehow he had managed to shove the whole plateful of s*** into my throat, "Mrrf." I replied, trying to swallow. "I'll take that as a yes." He pulled a piece of chalk out of his pocket and walked over to the wall, "Day 53." He said and marked another line. I sighed, my brother was probably freaking out, trying to find out where I was. Nein, he was most likely sitting on his a** in front of the tv. After sketching a line onto the wall, Ivan turned and left, leaving me alone.

Prussia's P.O.V.

"Where the H*** is he?!" About a month ago, Ludwig had announced his sudden business trip. He barely had time to pack, or groom himself. It's been more than a month now, he should have finished his work by now. Right? Italy came into the room and shook his head. He spent the last few hours calling and recalling every number Germany ever had. "He won't answer." I could tell he had been crying. I sighed and took a sip of beer, "He won't answer my emails either."

Italy's P.O.V

I dialed the last number and pressed the phone to my ear. I looked down at the list in my hand while the phone rang. This was the LAST number, if he didn't answer... "Hallo?" I heard his gruff accent and sighed happily, "Doitsu! Doitsu! We were so worri-" "Sorry. I can't come to the uh.. Phone right now so er.. Leave a message... Bye.." Geez, he was even awkward with voicemail. I couldn't hold it in any more. Salty tears ran down my cheeks. Staining my shirt with watery blotches. "Where the H*** is he?!" I heard Gilbert yell from the living room. Perfect timing. I stood up and opened the door. He looked at me, and I shook my head, "He won't answer." He sighed and drank some beer, "He won't answer my emails either."

Germany's P.O.V

Another dream. Another restless night. The little girl stood on the side of the stream. She waved, "Hello!" "AGHH!" I screamed, trying to cover my body. Apparently, I had decided to go skinny dipping. "I-Italy! Go get me a towel!" "O-Okay!" She stopped waving and ran off, determined to get the towel." I sighed, "Can't she be more modest?" "Holy Rome!" She waved the towel over her head as she ran. Reaching the water, she dropped them and began removing her dress. "GAH!" I shrieked and turned around, I couldn't watch. She would think I was a pervert. I heard a splash as she jumped into the stream, and swam towards me. "Ah get away!" I yelled and tried to cover myself. Another dream ended My eyes opened slowly, "Mm?" The room seemed darker than usual. "Hallo?" I heard footsteps nearing the door, "Who's there?"

* * *

_**So disappointed with this story. D:**_

_**OKAY So. How was my first chapter? I really didn't think it was that good. And I don't usually have so many main characters.**_

_**If you have any suggestions, I will **_**_take them._**

**_Chapter two might take a day or two. School already started for me._**

**_Please leave a review! :D I love to read them! Unless they are spam or hate, those I don't like too much... Oh well._**

**_I hope you enjoyed!_**

**_Auf Wiedersehen! *flies away on potato*_**


End file.
